Daddy Please Don't Cry
by LadyFluffy-chan
Summary: Well can't say much about this except that it is a short song fic that i came up with a wile back, hope ya like and R


****

Normal disclaimer: Well as always I don't own CCS or the Song I use in the story, so I don't make money and I cant be sued, and if I did own then I would have been long gone by now. 

Author notes: Well here I am again with a new story, I decided to take a break from my other ones and to bring you something that I have had written down for months now and it has been nagging me to get it on the comp. Well the song that I use in the story is by Elvis, one of my favs, I have actually changed one word to fit the story and then I have the whole thing at the end so please R&R for me. 

Daddy Please Don't Cry

Sakura Kinimoto/Li sat staring at the cribs that held two sleeping babies. She smiled to herself but she was breaking in side. She grew up not knowing her mother, her having died when she was three. She could some things about her but not too much. She remembered what her mom had told her the night before she had died, *"Sakura, my love be strong. Your father will need you soon and later your family will." With that she left the little girls room and passed away in her sleep.* Sakura was young and most never believed her about remembering that but she did. She was young then and didn't understand what was going on but as she got older she did. She remembered what her father was like after her death and the funeral.

__

Today I stumble from my bed with thunder crashing in my head,

My pillow still wet from last night's tears…

As I think of giving up a voice inside my coffee cup kept crying out

And ringing in my ear…

She always did her best to help. Her dad had lost all hope and the shine in his eyes left. She figured it hurt him too much too look at her 'cause of the fact that she looked so much like her mom. At the age of three she found her self-alone, even her brother Touya couldn't explain things fully to her.

**Don't cry daddy, daddy please don't cry

daddy you still got me and little Tommy, together well find a brand new mommy

Daddy, daddy please laugh again. Daddy rid us on your back again…oh…

Daddy please don't cry.**

Her brother had always been there for her when she need it along with her best friend Tomoyo, then when Li Syaoran came in to her life she fell in love. Her dad then came out of his hole of depression and would smile often at the young couple. But when they announced that they where to be wed he seemed to go right back in. That make Sakura cry and remember all the nights that she sat up and listened to her father cry in his sleep for her mother.

Why are children always first to feel the pain and hurt the worst

It's cruel and somehow it just don't seem right.

Cause everytime I cry alone it hurts my little children so 

And I wonder will it be the same tonight

Her dad had pulled him self up a little to walk her down the aile on the wedding day. But before he told her how beautiful she was and how much she looked like her mother. She just wanted to cry right there before the ceremony started. But she stayed strong for him like she always had.

**Don't cry daddy, daddy please don't cry

daddy you still got me and little Tommy, together well find a brand new mommy

Daddy, daddy please laugh again. Daddy rid us on your back again…oh…

Daddy please don't cry.**

Now she looked at her son and daughter and hoped they never had to go threw what she did. And maybe they would be the key to bring her father back to them fully. She was about to leave when she came face to face with her husband.

"Sakura, come to bed. Everything will be fine." Li said from the door.

Just like him to know what she was thinking about, that's why she loved him. He held her protectively as they went to their room.

__

Oh…Daddy pleas don't cry…

End!

Okay well I hope you like and you review this and tell me what you think. Fugitakie is the one singing the 1st and 2nd verse and the chores is done by Sakura. And yes I know that some of what I said about how Fugitakie acted is not true but it fit well with the song and story so I did it. Well here is the whole song so you know the word I changed and if you just want to see it with out all the other writing. 

Daddy Please Don't Cry

By: Elvis P.

Today I stumble from my bed with thunder crashing in my head,

My pillow still wet from last night's tears…

As I think of giving up a voice inside my coffee cup kept crying out

And ringing in my ear…

**Don't cry daddy, daddy please don't cry

daddy you still got me and little Tommy, together well find a brand new mommy

Daddy, daddy please laugh again. Daddy rid us on your back again…oh…

Daddy please don't cry.**

Why are children always first to feel the pain and hurt the worst

It's cruel and somehow it just don't seem right.

Cause everytime I cry alone it hurts my little children so 

And I wonder will it be the same tonight

**Don't cry daddy, daddy please don't cry

daddy you still got me and little Tommy, together well find a brand new mommy

Daddy, daddy please laugh again. Daddy rid us on your back again…oh…

Daddy please don't cry.**

Oh…Daddy pleas don't cry…


End file.
